


give it all away

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Emetophilia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Silver Age Hector Hammond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty.He only had eyes for that pretty little test pilot.





	give it all away

**Author's Note:**

> Hammond's incredibly uncomfortable boner for Hal, but in the silver age when he was all hot and sleazy. I wrote this on my phone for some reason, even though I was at home haha.
> 
> Title is from Walkin' On Eggshells by Courtney Barnett. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Carol had made it incredibly clear how important the meeting with Hector Hammond was. Not important enough for her to go of course, Hal didn't miss the face she made when she told him about it, the way she barely hid her discomfort about the man in question.

He wasn't surprised when she suggested that Hal take him to a Gentleman’s Club, slyly taking herself out of the equation.

“Besides, it would be nice for you to make a friend in his standing.” Carol hummed, uncrossing and recrossing her legs.

He couldn't argue with her. For one, she was his boss, and he quite enjoyed being able to fly the planes and generally having a job. Not to mention that Hammond was a very important potential sponsor. 

So he put on one of his nicest leisure suits and made his way over to the club. Hammond was already there, sitting at the bar.

He was...quite handsome if Hal was being honest. A strong jawline and a slightly lecherous smirk, Hal couldn't not notice that, not when it was directed at him.

“Mr. Jordan was it?”  
“Yes, Mr. Hammond. It’s nice to see you again, Sir.”

He leaned over the bar, ordering a glass of whiskey for himself. He missed the way Hammond’s smirk widened when Hal called him sir, or the way his eyes wandered down to his ass when he bent over the bar.

They drank and talked business. Hal pointedly avoided saying anything when Hammond asked about Carol, and he didn't miss the way his smirk widened that time.

“So you're not going with that pretty little thing?”

Hal chuckled, starting in on his fourth or fifth whiskey of the night, blush spread over his face.

“I've tried, but she doesn't date employees. Besides, she only has eyes for Green Lantern.” He sighed, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Hector's hand came down on his thigh, hot through his trousers. He rubbed at Hal’s leg just long enough for it to feel a bit awkward, giving one last squeeze before pulling off.

“Another drink?”  
“Oh! Um no thank you.”  
“C’mon, I'm buying. And I can drive you home.”

He couldn't argue with that, not when Hammond was already ordering him another.

Another turned into yet another drink, Hal’s head was swimming. He wondered if Hammond felt as drunk as him or if he had been sipping on that same drink all night.

“Do you want one more for the road?” Hammond asked and Hal wondered when he finished his last one, when his hand had returned to Hal’s thigh.

“Oh, no.” He slurred, but Hammond was already putting the drink into his hand and he was slamming it back.

Hammond had to help him up and out of his seat, tucking Hal under his arm and pulling him out of the club.

He was warm, Hal shuffled into him before he could stop himself. He found it hard to hold himself up anyway, Hammond keeping him walking.

“Where's your car?” He asked, hiccuping.  
“I walked from my hotel.”  
“Oh. Is that where we're going?”

He couldn't find it in himself to argue, or to try and resist. Especially when he could hardly walk by himself. Hal couldn't even remember how much he had drunken, how much Hammond had ordered for him.

He really could think of anything but one of Hammond’s hands slowly sliding down to grip his ass, palming it in his hand.

“Miss Ferris is quite beautiful...but you're something else, Mr. Jordan. Hal. Absolutely stunning, I've found myself obsessed with you from the moment I saw you and I knew that I needed to have you.” Hammond said, backing him up into an alley quite suddenly.

There was a lot that he could say. He could try fighting back or try saying something. Instead he coughed, head tilting back like he was trying to stop something.

“I-I’m going to throw up.” Was what he said instead, gagging.

A cold sweat broke over his body and he gagged again, suddenly wishing that they had gone out for a nice dinner instead of just drinks. 

With one last look into Hector’s lust filled eyes, Hal bent over at the waist and gagged once more, emptying the contents of his stomach all over both of their shoes. 

It was acidic and burned on the way up, mostly liquid save for the light meal he had eaten before the night out. 

When he looked back up at Hammond, he managed to look even more interested.

“Beautiful,” He hummed, fingers pushing into Hal’s sweaty hair, “My beautiful Hal.”

With his grip on Hal’s hair, he started to push Hal down onto his knees. He couldn't resist, weakly going down until his knees hit the puke covered ground. The liquid soaked into his knees, hot but cooling fast, and Hal wretched again.

Before he could throw up again, Hammond was unceremoniously shoving his cock into Hal’s mouth. He hadn't even done anything like that before, head swimming from more than just the alcohol and from the exhaustion that throwing up had made him feel. His fingers grasped at the front of Hammond’s trousers like he was going to try and push him away, but he just sort of twisted in and held while Hammond started to shallowly thrust in.

He could just barely taste Hammond’s cock over the taste of throw-up in his mouth. Hal’s eyes watered as he just took whatever Hammond gave him, trying to make it sting less and not hurt as much.

Hal mumbled something, looking up at Hammond. He had his mouth open in his pleasure, moaning and grunting while his hips pushed up hard into Hal’s mouth. 

“Divine, absolutely divine.” Hector panted out, gripping tighter onto Hal’s hair.

When Hammond came, he came with very little warning. He shot hot, thick ropes of cum down Hal’s sore, abused throat, thrusting into his throat one last time.

“So good. I think I'll keep you.” Hammond said, petting Hal’s head one last time before letting him pull off.

And, when he leaned over and threw up once again over his lap and Hector’s shoes, he couldn't miss the way his cock twitched in his interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
